Laws of Robotics
Plot Soon afterwards, Frankie, Dean Pelton and Jeff oversee the activating of several Teleprescence robots and introduce the convicts to the school's campus. Over at Jeff's Fundamentals of Law class, he meets one of the convicts named Willy. The two exchange some underlying hostile banter before Jeff starts his class by playing a video tape. Over at Abed's locker, Britta talks to him about overruling Annie about the party. Britta is disappointed when Abed defers to Annie but comes up with a plan to get her way. That night in the school's parking garage, Jeff is sinisterly approached by Willy. Jeff is incredulous when Willy attempts to push him down some stairs and follows it up with a threat to see him tommorow. Over at her apartment, Annie arrives to see Britta and Abed decorating for a party. Britta managed to circumvent Annie's rule by inspiring Abed to film a traditional party movie in the apartment with over eight people attending. Annie retires to bed and allows Britta her victory but warns her that she'll be begging for her forgiveness afterwards. The next day, Jeff goes to Dean Pelton's office to complain about Willy only to find the convict already there via a laptop chatting to Craig. The Dean admonishes Jeff for his lackadaisical efforts at teaching his class. Jeff tries to object by mentioning hiw Willy tried to murder him but the prisoner convinces Pelton he's lying. End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': **In the opening scene Abed is wearing a "Space Clone" T-shirt. This references the "Space Clone" comicbook he put up as the prize for his "Hot Lava" game in the Season Five episode "Geothermal Escapism". **Abed has a "Pop back" flashback which reveals an unseen moment when Annie moved into his and Troy's apartment in the Season Three episide "Studies in Modern Movement". **Part of a lock is seen outside of the door to Annie's bedroom, this refrences when Britta asked Annie to keep her from contacting her ex-boyfriend Blade. Annie installed the lock mechanism in case it became neccessary to physically keep Britta away from Blade. This occured in the Season Three episode "Origins of Vampire Mythology". *'Familiar faces': **Actor , best known for his time on " " as "Bobby Cobb", appears in this episode as "Willy". **Abed Gheith and Wade Randolph appear in this episode. They are writers/performers from Community creator Dan Harmon's short film festival " " (see "'Meta references'" section "'IRL'") *'Googly eyes': **Britta briefly shows attraction to Jeff when it seems like he is being progressive about prisoner reform but quickly loses interest when it's revealed he was only after the government funding. **After the robot fight between Jeff and Willy, Dean Pelton swings Jeff's robot around and carries it away. *'School supplies': Inside Abed's locker is the felt goatee he wore as Evil Abed from the Darkest Timeline which was featured in Seasons Three and Four. *'Returning students': Leonard Rodriguez, Garrett Lambert and Dave return. *'A sweet ride': Jeff's Lexus returns in this episode. *'Catchphrase': The multiple Abeds on tablet screens chant "Eradicate!", the catchphrase of the Blorgons. Running gags *'A dollop of whipped irony': After Annie refuses Britta's house party request, she tells her she's not some authoritative controlling power to rebel against. When Britta denies that's what's she's going to do, Annie tells her she'll do what she's told. Pop culture references *'Use your allusion': **Elroy says he is nobody's "fourth Ghostbuster". This is a reference to the movie " " and the character of " ". He was a African American who became the fourth official member of the group and was generally referred to as the token black guy. *'Made a bad impression': **Abed does an impression of comedian when refereeing to Britta as a "coucher". **Abed does an impression of "the black guy in every sci-fi movie" by repeating back what was just explained to him. *'Product placement': Apple Telepresence robots are featured prominently on the show as are the s attached to them. *'Shout out': ** is mentioned by Abed. He is a TV and film writer, movie director (" ", " ") and creator of the cult hits " " and " ". **The Japanese monster is mentioned by Abed. ** is mentioned by Elroy. *'IMDb': Abed mentions the films " " and " " when describing the party film he is trying to shoot with Britta. *'TV Guide': the documentary film series "Planet Earth" is shown by Jeff for his "Fundamentals of Law" class. Meta references *'IRL': The janitor who appears in the end tag and retains the signal of his tablet even when Abed takes all the other tablets over is played by Abed Gheith, Dan Harmon's original inspiration for the character of Abed. *'Parody': **Abed mentions "Pop back" and "Pop forward" gags which have become staples of several situational comedies on television, notably the sitcom " ". **The final study room scene in this episode mocks traditional romantic comedy conventions, particularly love triangles and the last minute confession at a wedding ceremony. Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes